gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker is a Wii U game, played by Danny and Arin on . Episodes # So Sadistic # Piece of Cake # A Dream Come True # Spring Break # One of Those Days # The Fast and the Curious # Going Primal # Tricky Business # Neverending Nightmare # Getting Heated # Friendship Strainer # Super Agony # Watch Yoself! # Living the Dream # Mariomentum # Wall of Fire # Yoda Jokes # Ball Buffet # Just a Little Stupid # Expert Trolling # There and Gone # Ross's Revenge # A New Nightmare # Throwing Down # Helmet Time! # Too Many Mushrooms # Real Nice Star Action! # Flaming Fish # Endless Torture # One More Shot # Back Off! # Double Boned # Child's Play # Thrill Seekers # Everything is Awesome # Freak of Nature # MISERY MISERY Game Information Super Mario Maker is a side-scroller platformer and game creation video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U video game console, released worldwide in September 2015. In the game, players create and play their own custom levels based on Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and New Super Mario Bros. U and share them online through Course World. Tools from the game's toolbox are given to players as they progress through the game. They can also download and play the creations designed by other players. Originally revealed at E3 2014 as simply Mario Maker, the game was conceived as an internal development tool for Nintendo. Some parts of the game are inspired by Mario Paint, an art tool released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1992. It was re-revealed a year later at E3 2015, as Super Mario Maker. Playthrough As the game is based off user content, the series consists of Danny trying to beat levels made by Ross. These have mostly been levels that have some interesting quirk to them, or that are just really hard. Danny often gets frustrated with Ross for the levels he has to play, and imagines Ross will watch Danny play these back later with a sadistic grin on his face. At points, Danny has passed the controller on to Arin in times where he's too frustrated to play. Though the two have been good about beating the levels they try for the most part, they are put at a standstill with a level called Companion Spring, ''which is played over the course of several episodes with no success. After a week's break from the game they finally finished the level in one video, only to go on to the equally-difficult ''You are a monster. After beating this level, Dan moves on to playing levels made by Arin. Dan only completes a couple levels before they move on to levels made by Jirard the Completionist. Dan and Arin constantly pass the controller to each other while playing these levels much like they did while playing Ross' levels. Level Codes Ross * Please Dance: 9895-0000-003C-F6EE * Pac-Mario: C70D-0000-002E-6128 * Simple: 1415-0000-0033-2DDD * Buckwild: 3241-0000-0033-C9A4 * Easy : C9a9-0000-002C-E1C8 * Ultimate Lifeform: B74C-0000-003C-87FB * Fast: 695C-0000-0033-139B * Companion Spring: FC4E-0000-003B-A0C0 * You are a monster: 0D6C-0000-0049-8B08 Arin * Cheeky Piranhas: 2275-0000-0035-DA48 * Spiny Suffocation: 7537-0000-003C-9C5A Jirard * Bowser’s Construction Issues: 9F8B-0000-0027-04FB * Hanging by a thread: 9F8B-0000-0027-04FB * The Lava Escapades of 1984: 0D7A-0000-0038-3C23 * The Lava Escapades ’84: Prequel: 9405-0000-003E-3BBE * Casper The Ending Ghost: 5F39-0000-0041-5F9D * The Koopa Klown Caper of ’84: 7FBA-0000-0052-87C5 Ross * Very Simple: FE40-0000-008B-0790 * Boss Rush: 41DA-0000-008A-CD13 Iga * Castlevania: C392 0000 003D 3672 Trivia * This is the first series on Game Grumps to support Youtube's 60 frames per second playback feature. * Episode 28, Flaming Fish, was taken down twice due to the audio being out of sync for the first 4 minutes. * Ross voiced a Did You Know Gaming? on this game, due to his prominence in the community of this game. Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games